Amoureux d'une voix
by V-Lilith
Summary: [EXO] Chanyeol est amoureux d'un voix et cherche a savoir qui se cache derriere celle-ci ( resume pourri comme d'hab) Pairing : Baekyeol, hunhan, kaisoo et peut-être d'autre Les Exo ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est à moi !
1. Chapter 1

**Amoureux d'un voix**

 **PDV ChanYeol :**

 **Depuis quelque temps déjà, j'écoute cette voix qui ressemble à celle d'un An...YAH ! c'est malpoli d'interrompre quelqu'un qui parle ! Quoi ? Qui je suis ? Ah ! Je m'appelle Park ChanYeol, 17 ans, 2eme année au Lycée Art School de Séoul, section danse, option rap. Donc je disais, cela fait quelque mois que j'écoute cette voix sous une fenêtre d'un bâtiment où plus personne ne va, mais qui est pourtant munie d'un piano.**

 **Je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière cette vois d'Ange mais depuis quelque temps, je crois que j'y suis tombé amoureux. Lorsque celle-ci est accompagné du piano elle devient encore plus forte et mélodieuse. Si je pouvais, je resterai des heures là, à l'écouter sous cette fenêtre mais bien sur la cloche sonne, il faut donc que je retourne en cours.**

 **Le soir on se réuni moi et mes 2 meilleurs ami, Sehun et Kai, dans la chambre de Sehun et moi. Je m'effondre sur mon lit en soupirant. Kai lui s'assoit sur le lit de Sehun accompagné de celui-ci. Il faut que je leur dise, peut-être me donneront-ils un conseil. Bon aller ChanYeol, t'as rien a perdre, ils ne vont pas se moquer de toi non ? Si ? Aish ….**

 **C: « Les Gars... Je suis tombé amoureux.**

 **K : - Mais c'est super, qui c'est ? comment il s'appelle ? »**

 **Ah oui, petit précision, Kai et Sehun savent que je suis gay, d'ailleurs ils le sont tout autant que moi.**

 **C: Ben ….. je sais pas.**

 **S &K : O_O **

**S : Comment tu peux pas savoir comment il s'appelle ?**

 **K: Laisse le, sa peut arriver si tu regarde cette personne de loin Sehun. Bon comment il est ?**

 **C : Je …...Je sais pas non plus.**

 **S : Hyung sérieux, si tu te fou de nous, c'est pas ….**

 **C : Je me fou pas de vous. Je …..Vous allez peur-être trouvé sa débile mais ne vous moquez pas s'il vous plaît... Je …..je suis tombé amoureux de sa voix.**

 **K : Sa voix ?**

 **C: Mmm … Un peu après la rentrée, après la pose de midi, j'ai été me promener vers l'arrière cour, là ou il y a des vieux bâtiments, j'ai entendu un piano alors je me suis approché de la fenêtre et là... je l'ai entendu, je vous promet, il a une voix d'Ange, donc depuis je vais l'écouter tous les jours et … J'en suis tombé amoureux.**

 **K : Oh Hyung, ne t'inquiète pas on trouve pas sa débile, au contraire c'est super beau comme histoire.**

 **S: Donc maintenant tu veux le rencontrer ?**

 **C : Oui … Mais je me vois mal me lever, passer ma tête par la fenêtre et lui dire : « Salut sa fait quelque temps que je t'écoute et je suis tombé amoureux de ta voix, comment tu t'appelle ? Ah, au faite moi c'est ChanYeol »**

 **S : Ouais c'est sur que là ….Tout le monde te prendrai pour un fou.**

 **K : Bon faisons sa méthodiquement ! Tu as dit qu'il avais une belle voix ?**

 **C : Oui**

 **K : Donc il est sûrement en section chant !**

 **S : Pas obliger !**

 **C &K : Pourquoi ? **

**S : Bah …. Il chante dans un endroit totalement isolé alors sa se trouve il est dans une autre section mais n'a jamais avoué qu'il savait chanter !**

 **C : Sa se tient. * je regarde Kai***

 **K : Pas faux. Je retiens Sehun. Mais déjà on va faire des recherche au niveau chant Ok ?**

 **S &C : Ok mais comment ? **

**C : je sais rien de lui a part qu'il a une belle voix et sa m'etonerai que ça soit rare en section chant donc comment on fait ?**

 **K : euh …..**

 **DING DONG : Couvre feu, veuillez regagnez vos chambre respective merci.**

 **K : Bon, on se voit demain, Bonne nuit les gars**

 **C &S : Bonne nuit !**

 **Sehun va prendre une douche, j'en profite pour réfléchie à notre discussion. Quand je sens mon lit s'affesser. Sehun.**

 **S : t'inquiète pas Hyung on va t'aider à trouver qui c'est.**

 **C: Mmm … Merci**

 **S : En tout cas ça explique où tu vas tout les jours après la pose !**

 **C : Haha … ouais**

 **S : Mais sa explique pas où va Kai !**

 **C : Comment ça ? Il reste pas avec toi ?**

 **S : Des fois …. Mais d'autres fois il dit qu'il va au toilettes mais ne revient pas avant que la sonnerie sonne.**

 **C : C'est vrai que c'est suspect.**

 **S : Si on le suivait demain ?**

 **C : Mais … Je ….**

 **S : T'inquiète, pas longtemps, on découvre se qu'il nous cache et tu pourra aller voir ton Prince ….. Enfin plutôt ta voix charmante.**

 **C : YAH !**

 **S : Hahaha … alors tu marches ?**

 **C: …... Ok …. Mais pas longtemps !**

 **S : Ouep Bonne nuit Hyung.**

 **C : Bonne nuit.**

 **Je vais prendre ma douche puis part me coucher, je m'endors presque aussitôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le lendemain, cours. 2H00 de Coréen, 1h00 de maths, et 1h00 d'histoire. La plaie. J'aime pas les cours du matin, c'est les cours, je dirais « normaux ». Je préfère ceux de l'après-midi qui sont Danse, Rap, Sport …. enfin les cours artistique quoi !**

 **Après un petit dej' au réfectoire, Sehun, Kai et moi nous nous dirigeons vers nos cours. Encore heureux nous sommes dans la même classe. La 2-B. Tous les trois en section danse et en option rap. On se connaissais pas au début du Lycée. Mais je partage ma chambre avec Sehun alors on a commencer à se crée des lien. Puis en cours de danse Kai ( qui est le meilleur- sehun et moi après lui) été tout seul, tout le monde le rejeté car il était le meilleur et personne ne voulait l'approcher – j'ai pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs mais bon- du coup, on lui a parlé et depuis on est meilleurs amis.**

 **Et comme nos chambres ainsi que nos classes n'ont pas changé – à part quelques nouveaux-On est resté ensemble, moi avec Sehun dans la même chambre et Kai qui vient souvent dans la notre, lui partage sa chambre avec un mec de section chant, Do KyungSoo je crois, brun, petit avec de gros yeux. Je rigole pas, il a vraiment de gros yeux, je trouve ….Bref.**

 **2h00 de Coréen, je suivait pas, en même temps presque personne suit. Le prof, un vieux, nous endort tellement, il parle lentement. D'ailleurs Kai est carrément tombé de sa table, il dormait avec la tête poser sur sa main, son coude sur la table mais celui-ci à glisser et POUFF un petit Kai à terre. On a bien rit en tout cas.**

 **Ensuite 1h00 de maths, une prof bien gaulé, tout le monde l'écoute, ou plutôt bave devant elle, enfin bon, moi je m'ennuie alors je regarde les oiseaux volés par la fenêtre, ce que je fait dans tous les cours du matin d'ailleurs, on se rend pas comte mais c'est vachement passionnant ! ouais …. nan ! mais bon sa fait passer le temps hein ?!**

 **Kai envoie des SMS a je sais pas qui et Sehun dort derrière son livre relever.**

 **1h00 d'histoire, prof très sévère alors on essaie d'écouter un minimum ou de faire semblant du moins. Mais bien sûr Kai ne peut pas s'empêcher de se rendormir ce qui lui vaut un craie en pleine face – il sais vachement bien viser le prof, je suis sur qu'il a fait du tire à l'arc ou bien tireur à l'armée ou bien … il sait juste entraîner au fête foraine pour pouvoir nous martyriser, ça serai tout à fait son style- et est viré de cours. Le pauvre.**

 **LIBERATION ! Enfin la pose de midi. Le plan de Sehun va bientôt se mettre en place. Je mange doucement, bah ouais sa serai suspect que je reste alors que d'habitude je pars. Bref. Kai a fini, il débarrasse son plateau et nous dit qu'il va au toilette, on le suit. Il tourne à un couloir, sous les escaliers, là où personne ne va jamais. On se rapproche, Kai est là, avec quelqu'un, son compagnon de chambre KyungSoo et ils …...OH MON DIEU ! Ils s'embrassent ! Ils sortent ensemble ?**

 **On a faille se faire repérer à cause du petit couinement qu'à fait Sehun, alors on part, moi vers les vieux bâtiments pour _l_ 'entendre et Sehun me dit qu'il va se poser près du terrain de foot, tous les 2 encore un peu choqué. **

**PDV KAI : Après avoir fini de manger, je me dirige sous les escaliers là où _il_ m'attend. Qui ? Mon compagnon de chambre et surtout petit-ami KyungSoo. Je l'embrasse quand j'entends un petit couinement, je me retourne mais rien. J'ai dû rêver. Il faut que je lui demande. **

**« Dis Soo' ?**

 **Oui ?**

 **Je …. Sa te dit pas qu'on …. officialise notre couple ?**

 **Tu veux dire le rendre publique ? Qu'on traîne ensemble ?**

 **Ouais...**

 **Je veux bien mais ….. et mes amis ?**

 **Il sont cas venir avec nous non ? Je dirai à Yeol et Sehunnie que je suis en couple ce soir promis et comme ça demain on se rejoint tous devant leur porte de chambres avec tes amis aussi euh ….**

 **Baekhyun et Luhan.**

 **Oui voilà … D'accord ?**

 **D'accord, je leur dirai ce soir aussi, comme ils partagent la même chambre de toute façon.**

 **D'accord * Sa sonne* A ce soir Soo'**

 **Mmm à ce soir * Il m'embrasse puis part, moi je souris comme un débile* »**

 **PDV SEHUN : Je regarde les gens joue au foot, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de voir.**

 **J'en reviens toujours pas que Kai soit en couple et qu'il nous l'ai pas dit, on est gay tous les trois. Je vois pas pourquoi il nous l'a cacher. Bref, je me reconcentre sur le match. Parmi les joueur, il y en a un super doué, blond, asse petit, la peau laiteuse. Ah, il vient encore de marquer. Je ne le connaît pas, il ne doit pas être en section Danse. Peut-être chant ? ou mannequin ? ou acteur ? Bref la cloche sonne. Direction cours de danse puis rap. 2H00 chacun et on est libre.**

 **PDV CHANYEOL : Je vais _l_ 'écouter, il est encore là comme d'habitude, cette fois il chante a capela, sans le piano. J'adore vraiment, sa voix me relaxe, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur sa voix. Je reste comme sa pendant une demie-heure puis la cloche sonne, je me relève et vais rejoindre Kai et Sehun dans les vestiaires de la salle de Danse. Sehun et moi on fait comme si on ne avait rien à propos de Kai. De toute façon, on lui en parlera ce soir. **

**Après 2h00 de danse puis 2h00de Rap qui se sont bien passer comme d'habitude. Nous sommes dans notre chambre et nous attendons Kai. Enfin, le voilà.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV KAI : J'entre dans la chambre de Sehun et Chanyeol avec la bonne intention de leur dire que je suis en couple et que j'aimerai leur présentez Kyungsoo.**

 **« Salut les mecs**

 **'Lut, me réponds d'une même voix Sehun et Chanyeol.**

 **Sa va ?**

 **Kai il faut qu'on parle, me dit Chanyeol**

 **Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur là, 'Yeol.**

 **Ce midi …. On … Je trouvais sa bizarre que tu partes comme Chanyeol alors je … On ta suivi et on t'a vu avec ton compagnon de chambre. Me dit Sehun.**

 **Ah ! Alors le petit couinement c'était vous ?**

 **C'était Sehun.**

 **Justement J'allais vous en parlez ce soir. Je suis en couple avec Kyungsoo, mon compagnon de chambre et j'aimerai vous le présentez et si sa vous dérange pas, que lui et ses amis traîne avec nous. ? »**

 **J'ai un peu peur, et si ils veulent pas ? !**

 **« Bien sûr que sa nous dérange pas Kai, me dit Sehun en souriant.**

 **Mais pourquoi tu nous as pas dit avant que tu étais en couple ? me demande Chanyeol.**

 **Je sais pas … Je … J'avais un peu peur, j'ai pas honte hein ! Mais il n'est pas de notre section, il n'aime pas la danse et le Rap comme nous on les aime alors je sais pas, j'ai flippé et je m'en veux de pas vous l'avoir dit vraiment mais je suis content que vous l'acceptiez. Merci.**

 **Kai ….**

 **Câlin groupé ! nous cri Sehun »**

 **Ces 2 idiots me saute dessus pour un câlin à trois. Sa peut paraître un peu chochotte et tapette mais c'est nous et ce câlin me fait le plus grand bien.**

 **« Merci les mecs, je vous aime.**

 **Haha, nous aussi, me répond Chan'**

 **Allez, va le rejoindre, me dit Sehun en souriant.**

 **Je peux ? Je veux pas que vous vous sentiez abandonner non plus !**

 **T'inquiète, vas-y à demain, devant notre chambre comme d'hab'. Me dit Yeol.**

 **Avec ton copain et ses potes, renchérie Sehun.**

 **Oui, merci … à demain »**

 **Je rejoins ma chambre où 'Soo m'attend déjà, je lui dit la nouvelle, il est content et me dit que ses amis aussi ont accepté. On s'embrasse, puis on va prendre notre douche avant d'aller nous coucher.**

 **PDV CHANYEOL : Le lendemain, après s'être préparer, Sehun et moi attendons Kai, ce fameux KyungSoo ainsi que les amis de celui-ci. Lorsque Kai arrive avec Kyungsoo, il a l'air heureux alors que Kyungsoo lui est tout timide.**

 **« Salut les gars, nous salut Kai.**

 **Salut kai, disons nous à l'unissons Sehun et moi.**

 **Voici Kyungsoo, mon copain.**

 **B...bonjour.**

 **Salut KyungSoo, moi c'est chanyeol.**

 **Et moi Sehun**

 **Enchantée.**

 **Dit tu es dans quelle section ? Et tes amis ? D'ailleurs ils sont pas là ?**

 **Sehun stop, T'es flics ou quoi ? arrête cet interrogatoire, le réprimande Kai.**

 **C'est bon, je fait juste ami-ami avec ton copain ! Soit pas Jaloux !**

 **Je ...Je suis pas JALOUX !**

 **Je ….Je suis dans la section chant, mes amis aussi et si ils devraient pas tarder...**

 **OUAH ! T'as pas l'air si timide que ça finalement, lui dis-je en souriant.**

 **Euh …**

 **Faut juste qu'ils s'entendent bien avec les personnes, m'informe Kai.**

 **Ah ….Je vois ! Sehun dans toute sa splendeur.**

 **KYUNG !**

 **Ah ! Luhan, Baekhyun vous êtes là !**

 **Salut sa va ? Lui demande un petit blond aux yeux de biches, accompagné d'un petit brun avec une bouille de bébé toute mimi.**

 **Oui euh, je vous présente Kai et ses amis Chanyeol et Sehun.**

 **Salut, disons nous tous les 3.**

 **Voici Luhan et Ba... commence Kyungsoo.**

 **Salut ! Moi, c'est Baekhyun, section chant. Ravie de rencontrer le petit-ami de Kyung et ses amis. Surtout que j'ai entendu parler de vous ! Vous êtes les 3 meilleurs de la section Danse pas vrai ? J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous voir danser, mais si vous êtes les meilleurs, c'est que vous devez être su...**

 **OK Baek, on a compris. Excusez-le, on dirait pas comme ça mais c'est une vrai pipelette !**

 **YAH ! Tu peux parler Luhan !**

 *** Tous les autre rigolent * »**

 **Je vois Sehun regardais fixement Luhan.**

 **« HA ! cris soudain Sehun.**

 **Q.. Quoi ? lui demandais-je.**

 *** Sehun pointe Luhan du doigt * Le super footballeur !**

 *** Tous * QUOI ?**

 *** Luhan le regarde puis dit * comment tu sais que je joue au …. Ah …. T'es le mec toujours tout seul dans les gradins à la pose de midi ?!**

 *** Moi et Kai * Pffff HAHAHAHA !**

 **Euh … Je ….Ouais * Sehun se gratte l'arrière de la tête, tout gêner ***

 **Ouais, je t'ai déjà vu 1 ou 2 fois mais pourquoi t'es toujours tout seul ?**

 **Parce que les 2 Coco qui me serve d'ami me délaisse, l'un pour aller voir son copain et l'autre sa voix charmante. Boude Sehun.**

 *** Kai et moi, on s'arrête de rire * Désolé Sehun, faisons nous avec un aegyo.**

 **Ah, toi aussi ils te délaisse ! Haha, moi je joue parce que j'aime ça et vu que Kyung va voir Kai et que Baek va s'entraîner ben moi aussi je suis tous seul.**

 **Bon Bref, c'est beau vous avez des points commun itou itou, mais sa vous dit pas d'y aller ?**

 **Ben Baekhyun ! C'est la première fois que t'es pressé d'aller en cours le matin. Lui dit Kyungsoo en rigolant.**

 **J'ai faim et aujourd'hui le petit- dej' c'est crêpes au nutella, ET C'EST SACRE LE NUTELLA ALORS ON Y VA ! lui répond Baekhyun.**

 **Il a raison, c'est sacré la Nutella alors GOOOOO ! je cris dans le couloir. »**

 **On rigole tous, tout en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Notre table est bruyante surtout à cause de Baekhyun, il est trop marrant et dit tous ce qui lui passe par la tête, il est mignon aussi. Yah, Chan ne pense pas sa, tu es déjà amoureux ! Pendant que Kai et Kyungsoo ainsi que Sehun et Luhan parlez ensemble. J'ai appris qu'il était le meilleur de la section chant, suivi de Kyungsoo et Luhan.**

 **Après le petit-déjeuner Super Bon ! On se sépare pour aller à nos bâtiment respectif parce que chaque section à son propre bâtiment. Kai et kyungsoo s'embrasse vite fait enfin plutôt Kai embrasse Kyungsoo qui devient tout rouge. On se dit au revoir et on se donne rendez-vous ce midi au réfectoire.**

 **Les cours étaient horrible, Anglais, Maths,Svt et Physique, j'ai cru mourir !**

 **Et ENFIN la pose de midi, on rejoins Kyungsoo ( qui saute dans les bras de Kai) Baekhyun et Luhan qui à l'air content de revoir Sehun. Se passerait-il quelque chose entre eux ?! Mmm... a surveiller !**

 **Bref on déjeune tout en parlant,je parle surtout à Baekhyun, on a beaucoup de point commun comme le cinéma, les jeux-vidéo et les casquettes. Puis il dit qu'il part s'entraîner. Honte à moi, j'ai failli oublie mon rendez-vous, enfin rendez-vous, je dois aller _l_ 'écouter alors je me lève à mon tour et dit aux mecs que j'y vais même si ils ne percutent rien, débarrasse mon plateau et part vers le bâtiment abandonner, je me pose sous la fenêtre et _l_ 'écoute comme d'habitude. **


End file.
